


The Alpha Spark

by mamasita13



Series: The Other Side Of Fate [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasita13/pseuds/mamasita13
Summary: In which Laura uses the Alpha Spark to cure Peter.





	The Alpha Spark

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about the scene where Derek uses the Alpha Spark to cure Cora. Then I thought: Why didn't Laura use it to cure Peter? I supposed, it's because it would be a completely different show with no original villain, but that got me to thinking, is it?
> 
> If I missed any tags, please tell me as I am not good at tags. :)

⧝

Laura was still trying to come to terms with what she and Derek had done. It had been difficult to turn on the truck even if they couldn’t see the aftermath of what they’d done.

Kate Argent was still dead. John Stilinski wouldn’t even let them come close to the scene after they’d left it. He drove the truck with them in it while everyone else cleared the scene. It would be processed later. Much later. No one would find Kate Argent or her dead body for quite a while. 

Laura and Derek had ended up at the hospital despite it’s amalgamation of sick, dying and dead smells. It was as if Peter was calling to them and Laura was so tired. She couldn’t even remember how they got there but they were sitting outside the protective screen of plastic that held Peter’s body.

Laura was crying openly and unashamedly because Peter had not only made it through the night but seemed to be living through the weeks while they’d planned Kate’s murder. It was revenge and revenge is a dish best served cold and Laura still wished she had seen the life go out of Kate’s eyes. She’d left the rest of the murders for Uncle Peter to commit. He’d need that to stay somewhat sane. She’d let him decide what to do with them all after. 

John’s plan was best and would keep them out of Hunter’s cross hairs. At least until she and Derek could find a way to leave. With Peter. That was the most important thing to do, after all and she needed all the Beta’s she could get. Laura knew that if they stayed they would be Hunted in a matter of time. 

Laura wanted desperately to touch Peter. She missed him more than she could express. Peter had been her first and they’d been having sex since she turned eighteen. Laura told herself it had been for Derek’s sake and taking Peter’s focus from Derek to aim it at herself was doing Derek a favor but it was a lie. 

She’d wanted Peter despite him being her uncle and despite him being such an insufferable asshole sometimes… No, Laura had wanted him to spite her mother. Talia Hale was grooming her to be Alpha and sleeping with Peter was the only way Laura could think to make her mom stop or be so fucking sure of everything all the time. It was no use, Talia Hale was nothing if not determined. 

Laura didn’t want to be Alpha someday. She wanted… Shit! She didn’t even know what she wanted, just that it wasn’t Alpha. It was just too much and she wanted to live her life. Make mistakes and have a Roman Holiday. 

Laura sighed because she had an out with Peter being so sick. She had a chance to give up the Alpha Spark to save her uncle and she was going to take it. It was the one lesson she had taken seriously. She had asked all kinds of questions until she was satisfied that she’d learned everything she could. She’d researched it and when she gave up the Alpha Spark it wouldn’t just disappear into Peter. No, it would heal him and get redirected. Probably to the next werewolf who happened to need it. 

Derek was sitting next to her and had been crying too but his grief was tinged with guilt. There was one thing her baby brother did well and that was wallow in dramatic martyrdom and guilt. It would be easy for Laura to blame him, too, but she really didn’t. Kate Argent shared the full blame. 

Laura would roll her eyes if it would stop Derek from feeling guilty. As frustrated as she felt for him, she knew it just wouldn’t. It just wouldn’t. Ugh! So she refrained. She’d fooled around with Derek when he’d reached puberty and if it hadn’t made him feel so freaking guilty, maybe none of this would have happened. 

Maybe it still would. 

Laura sighed again and turned her thoughts to the town of Beacon Hills.

The one thing she loved about Beacon Hills was the town’s civilian population’s ability to ignore the supernatural world around them. The nursing staff except for Creepy Nurse Jennifer were no exception. Lucky for Laura, Creepy Nurse Jennifer was not on duty.

“Derek, come hold your uncle's hand and take his pain.” She said as she stood and went to the door of the room and closed it along with the curtain. The white board in the front of the room said Peter’s last medication had been provided fifteen minutes before they got there. The next dose wouldn’t be for another 15 minutes. It didn’t matter, though, Laura knew her uncle was still in a lot of pain. 

Laura turned to see a pale Derek with his mouth open, his lip twitching. This time, Laura didn’t resist rolling her eyes. She rolled them so hard, she was almost afraid they’d get stuck there. 

“Will you relax?” She whispered. “I’m not going to kill him! I’m going to…” and Laura couldn’t make the words come out of her mouth. It just didn’t seem to be much of a sacrifice if she told Derek. He’d just have to see for himself.

Laura shook her head and stepped to Peter’s left side. (Ha! Left! How apropos.) It was the worst side and the scars would probably never go away. Then Laura closed her eyes and pulled the pain from her uncle. The black in her veins were thick as she pulled. The flicked her Alpha eyes to Peter’s face, then to Derek’s. Then Derek finally put his hands on Peter’s and started to pull the pain too. 

As their eyes locked, Laura pushed her Alpha Spark to Peter and hoped for the best. 

⧝

It worked, of course it did. Peter woke up with a roar and Laura really wished she had thought of a way to mute or soundproof the room somehow but it couldn’t be helped. Laura didn’t know their mother’s emissary and Laura didn’t have one. Not yet, that was not something she’d even thought about and wasn’t expecting to think about until her mom was… well it didn’t matter anyway, did it? Laura was in it and had to find a way to get out of the mess. 

The ten people on staff came running into Peter’s room not 10 minutes later. Peter had gone out the window screaming for, of all people, Cora. And Laura couldn’t even be bothered to be surprised. Because of course Peter had been concerned for Cora. Cora had filled an empty void in Peter’s heart because she’d been born a few months after Peter’s own kid had been born.

Laura still feels guilty about her complicity in their Alpha taking Peter’s memory. It had made her gums itch and that had truly been the start of Laura’s rebellion against her mom.

Laura had loved her little cousin, Colton and so had Peter despite him being only fifteen at the time. There had been a red hue to Peter’s eyes since Colton was born and Talia had been scared it would develop into a full Alpha Spark. Talia didn’t give it a chance before she took action.

Talia had drugged Peter and Colton and took their memories. Colton was only three so it didn’t take long for Talia to take the boy’s memories. It took longer for Peter. Laura still remembers walking in on Talia as she’d been cleaning her claws. It was too late to do anything about it but Laura thinks she could have reversed it. Maybe, but she didn’t want to risk making the man a paraplegic. 

Talia had used her Alpha Voice to stop Laura and forbidden her to reverse it, anyway so it didn’t matter. Laura had been powerless but to comply. That was when Cora had become Peter’s favorite.

⧝

 

Laura sent Derek after Peter and again hoped for the best. If anyone could bring back their wayward uncle it would be Derek.

The bed sheets were a bloody mess that included puss and skin that had sloughed off Peter when the man jumped off the bed. He’d been in his Beta shift and looked at them as if he didn’t recognize them. 

They had been silently crying and neither of them were afraid of their Uncle. Not exactly but a roar was still a roar and it did what it was supposed to do and scared them. It brought the staff running and Laura had to think of something. 

When the night technician comes in Laura was crying tears she didn’t have to fake. She was hysterical and not making any sense. There was no time for questions before Laura was being dragged out of the room and given a sedative. 

It wouldn’t do anything but feigning sleep wasn’t hard. By the time she’d woken up, John was by her side and she was able to let the deputy do his best to ‘find’ her uncle. No one even asked about Derek and that was just fine with Laura. 

John Stilinski would take care of everything.


End file.
